gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - INFINITY
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Infinity is an upcoming video game set to be released on August 31, 2015 by Activision for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U and PC. The game is a sequel to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) and a prequel to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) and features similar gameplay elements and a large variety of Marvel Comics characters. The game's plot takes inspiration from multiple comics, including Infinity Gauntlet and Ultimatum. Synopsis After successfully defending the Earth against the World Eater, Galactus, the heroes are now threatened by an enemy lurking in the shadows who plans to destroy all life in the galaxy using six powerful gems called "The Infinity Gems". Now, our heroes will embark on a journey through the galaxy to find these gems before the Mad Titan, Thanos, and defeat him and his villainous allies. Gameplay The gameplay is pretty much the same of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 and it still has a 4-character team with the main team being Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and Spider-Man. All characters have a large variety of skins that can be obtained by defeating a specific number of enemies with the exception for DLC skins. There are three levels of difficulty: Hero (Easy), Superhero (Normal) and Eternal (Hard). After beating the game, the player can unlock the What If? Mode. This mode is similar to Spider-Man (PS1)'s What If? Mode where comical things happen throughout the game and special cameos pop up. Stan Lee is hidden in every level and says different things depending on the situation and/or character he's talking to. If the player manages to find Stan Lee in all levels, he becomes available as a playable character. The start of the game would be similar to the God of War games on the fact that it would start right away with Galactus trying to destroy Earth. The heroes would have to advance through the city and defeat Galactus' minions and some street-level villains causing trouble while Galactus sometimes tries to attack you when too close until they reach a place where they can fight and ban him from Earth, teleporting him to somewhere in space with a device designed by Reed Richards. While he is fighting the heroes, Galactus is attacked by someone from behind. It's Thanos, who plans to steal the power of the Devourer of Worlds. Galactus turns his attention to Thanos and tries to kill him. While the two villains fight, the heroes continue with their plan to teleport Galactus and they succeed in sending both of them away. Some time after the battle against Galactus, SHIELD is contacted by Nova (or the Guadians of the Galaxy), who informs them that the whole galaxy is in danger as Thanos plans to use the six Infinity Gems to kill more than half of the population of the galaxy. The Guardians of the Galaxy have some idea of where the gems are located, but Thanos has allied himself with various villains (including villains from Earth) so there's great chance that they will end up having to fight them in order to take the gems before Thanos. And so the heroes go through various places on Earth and the galaxy to find the gems, facing many villains. Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Video games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sequels